Fluid medicaments, as well as other commercially available fluids, can be purchased in a variety of different type containers. The container of particular interest here, however, is the pre-filled vial. Typically, such a container/vial is made of glass, and is formed as a hollow cylindrical tube that has two open ends. One end can then be closed with a plug, and a stopper can be inserted through the opposite end to create a fluid chamber in the vial between the plug and the stopper. Thus, the chamber of the container/vial can then be filled with a predetermined amount of a desired fluid (e.g. a fluid medicament).
For the context wherein a container, such as the pre-filled fluid vial described above, is to be used for an infusion of fluid, the fluid must somehow be brought into fluid communication with a needle. Heretofore, a typical procedure for accomplishing this purpose has been to penetrate the stopper of the container/vial with a hypodermic needle. Fluid in the vial is then evacuated from the fluid chamber of the vial. In this example, the fluid is caused to flow through the needle and into the fluid chamber of a syringe. The now-filled syringe can then be disengaged from the vial and used for an infusion. The procedure just described, however, is somewhat cumbersome. In particular, this is so because the filling of the syringe, and the infusion of the fluid are performed as two separate and distinct operations. And, as such, each has its own attendant hazards. Further, with the increased awareness of communicable diseases (e.g. AIDS), the protection of the user from unwanted needle sticks has become of paramount importance. The consequence here is that the commercial potential for using pre-filled fluid vials may be enhanced by reducing the number of required manipulations in a procedure, and by directly incorporating pre-filled fluid vials into systems/devices that automatically protect the user from unwanted or inadvertent needle sticks.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which can be engaged with a pre-filled fluid vial for infusing fluid directly from the vial. Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for infusing a fluid medicament that automatically protects the user from unwanted or inadvertent needle sticks after the fluid from a pre-filled fluid vial has been infused. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for infusing fluid from a pre-filled vial that is easy to use, is relatively simple to manufacture, and is comparatively cost effective.